The New Grimm: Volume 3 Revenge
by The 1st Fallen Angel
Summary: "put the gun Down!" Sean Renard ordered again with his gun aimed at Terra. He didn't want to shoot her but he will if he had to. he had never seen such hate in anyone's eyes before let alone hers. "Terra put the gun down," he begged. Terra pressed the gun to the king's forhead. "Terra don't make me do this," he pleaded. She didn't move or say a word...
1. Chapter 1

"put the gun Down!" Sean Renard ordered again with his gun aimed at Terra. He didn't want to shoot her but he will if he had to. he had never seen such hate in any one's eyes before let alone hers. "Terra put the gun down," he begged. Terra pressed the gun gun to the king's forhead. "Terra don't make me do this," he pleaded. She didn't move or say a word she just kept her burning silver eyes fixed on Renard's father.

~three months earlier~

**Terra's POV**

My broken ribs ached as I threw another punch at the punching bag. My breaths came in sharp and stung my buring lungs. It was the only thing I could feel now a days. I had lost all but one reason to wake up in the morning, my son's revenge. I threw another punch just as Nick walked in to the room i was once again barrowing from him.

"going for a fourth time?" he asked refering to the other three times I've popped my stitches. I threw another punch ignoring his question. "I saw Captain Renard today," he told me.

"You work for him of course you're going to see him," I round house the punching bag.

"He was asking about you," I hit the bag again.

"and I care why?" I asked him with an annoyed tone.

"Terra you haven't seen or spoken to him since," I cut him off.

"I know!" I snapped at him, "since the day he decided to walk out of my life forever."

"Terra," I gave him a lethal look.

"I'm leaving so don't bother lecturing me." I grabbed my jacket off the chair and left the room. I had enough with all of them. they all tried to get me to stop and forget about it. but how could I? my poor baby... I shook the thought from my head. I pulled my hood over my head and I kept walking down the street.

**~OO~**

I entered the cabin after I secured the property. I walked int the living room and i went strieght to the secret hatch. I kick the rug out of the way and I opened the hatch door. When I discovered I was returning to Portland I had my aunt's books secretly shipped here and I hide them here. no one knew that they existed or that I even had them. I had read everything I could about the Royals in Nick's books and I knew my books had more. I did many online searches on the surviving royals especually the Renard family. but none of it was of any use to me. The only one that could help me cut all times with me all together.

"but there's some one else," I mumbled. i grabbed my bag and i packed a few weapons and books. There was another person i could think of that may help me. but there is no telling how he'll react to me. I walked out of the cellar and closed the hatch door. I kicked the rug back into it's place

I adjusted my bag on my shoulder as I walked out of the cabin.

"What do you think your doing?" Sean's serious voice sounded from behind me.

"Doing the one thing you refuse to do," I turned around and I looked at him.

"your going to get yourself killed," he told me.

"so you care now?" I gave him a surprised look, "because the last time we spoke was when you left."

"you told me to."

"I wanted you to help me!" I yelled at him. I was starting to feel my emotion starting to waken.

"our son wasn't even in his grave yet!" he yelled back "He"

"Stop talking about him!" I screamed, "just stop," I took in a shaky breath, "you have no right to even think of him."

"Terra," he tried to take my hand but I ripped it away.

"Stay away from me," I walked away from him, "I'm ending your father and no one can stop me. not even you."

"don't underestimate me Terra," I stopped and gave him a lethal look.

"you shouldn't underestimate a mother that lost their child," I told him, "shouldn't you have learned that by now?"

* * *

**Okay 1) sorry it's short. 2)sorry it took so long. 3) sorry if the whole story is rushed (I'm trying to work on that)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry i am so sorry that this took so long school started again and i'm on acedemic probation. So here's chapter two. I'm trying not to rush this.**

* * *

**Terra's pov **

After I got out of the hospital I decided to track down him down. It took a couple of weeks but I finally found him. I made sure every week he was still in the run down builing I was standing infront of now. I hadn't met him face to face since our first run in months ago. I left him alone so he wouldn't run off when i finally needed him; which happened to be today.

I looked at the blacked out windows of the old brick building. It looked like no one had entered it; that wasn't a vandal, since the end of the last century. I put my gun in my waist band and walked through the door way. other than the dripping it was silent. Walked further into the building than focused my hearing, again silence. There was no sound of rats or anything. I foucused a little harder and thats when i heard it; breathing. the next thing I knew I was being charged by a Hundjager. He tackled me to the ground he pined my body with his. he pressed his forearm against my throat blocking my air way.

"what do you want?" he asked me with a thick german accent.

"A favor," I gasped. He woged back to the kid I let live when Renard and I saved Diana. "I think you owe that to me since I let you live."

"What do you want?" he asked me.

"help me and you'll never see me again," I told him. I was starting to black out from the lack of air.

"what do you want?"

"anything that can help me Kill the King," I told him

"The King?! are you insane?!"

"you would be too if he had done the same to you." He released me and I started coughing.

"leave," he stood up and walked across the room.

"not... not until I get what I came for," I kept coughing.

"what you want is suicide."

"what I want is revenge," I looked at him, "I dodn't care if I die or not." he got off of me and stood up.

"i don't want any part of it," he told me. I sat up and held my throat and let out a cough.

"no one will know it was you," I promised him. He let out a groan and messed with the hair on the back of his head.

"What do you need?" I stood up so i met his eyes.

"Anything and everything," I told him, "appointments, what he does on his free time, who he fucks, when he eats and where, anything that could help me kill him."

"I wasn't even on his personal gaurd. Hölle! I wasn't even on Viktor's"

"Then who can help me?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he stopped for a moment, "There may be one person." he told me.

"Who?"

"A while back the King empolyed a Klaustreich a couple years back. I don't remeber want he did for him but I think he can help you."

_Of course a Klaustreich, _I rolled my eyes.

"Where can i find him and what does he look like?" i asked him.

"He should still be in Vienna," he told me, "i'll let you know your coming."

"Why?"

"The last job he worked. A Dämonfeuer killed his brother and burned his face," he gave me a half smile, "He's been blaming the royals ever since. so i think he'll be happy to help you."

"Thank you," he nodded. He walked out of the room pulled out his cell phone.

**~OO~**

"he agreed to met you," he came back.

"where?"

"in Vienna he'll text you the location."

"when?"

"three weeks," i nodded.

"thank you again." I started to leave.

"why do you want to kill the King?" He asked me. I stopped infront of the door. I looked over my shoulder and I told him.

"he took my baby from me," I turned back and I walked out the door.

**Renard's POV**

"She's going to get herself killed!" Nick told me as I closed Diana's bedroom door.

"Don't you think I know that!" I snapped, "I've tried to stop her but she won't listen."

"Then make her listen!"

"How? tie her down so she'll have a panic attack! yeah that's a great idea."

"You can always tell her."

"I've tried she won't listen," I pinched the bridge of my nose, "every time I try to bring him up she shuts down or gets angry," I sat down on the couch and I sighed , "I shouldn't have walked out on her."

"She's not mentaly stable," Nick told me, "We knew this since we found out she had PTSD. We should have known something like this could have caused her to act like this."

"We thought she couldn't get pregnant!" I snapped at him.

"image everyone's suprise when we found out she was and that it was yours," he glared at me, "When did you two even get back together?"

"That's none of your buisness!"

"Daddy?" Diana spoke softly. I looked back to her door and saw her standing there with her doll in her hand. I got off the couch and went streight to her.

"sorry i didn't mean to wake you," i said as i picked her up. she wrapped her small arms around my neck. i walked her back into her room and tucked her back into bed.

"Where's knight?" she asked with her eyes closed. I moved some of her blond curls out of her face.

"She's mad at me right now," I told her.

"oh," she said. She then rolled over and went to sleep.

_That moment I wish life was that simple_. I kissed Diana's forehead and left the room. Nick stood in my living room staring at me.

"Nick," I spoke with a serious tone, "I want you to take care of Diana."

"why?" he asked me with a confused tone.

"I'm going to bring Terra back even if that means i'm going to go to Vienna myself."

* * *

**Once again I am so so so sorry. I kept thinking about the final chapter and the Epilouge instead of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terra's POV**

I grabbed my old bag and I filled it with my cloths. I moved fast because I had a flight to catch in an hour.

"Where are you going?" Juliette said from behind me. I ignored her as I grabbed a few of my books and I dropped them in a box that I was leaving for Nick. "Terra?" she spoke with a worried tone.

"If I tell you. you'll try to stop me," I said and I dropped a letter in the box for Nick. It told him that I was leaving all of my books for him if I didn't live.

"Your going after him aren't you?" she asked me when I was pulling on my dark sweater over my tank top.

"Wouldn't you?" I looked her in the eye.

"you are going to get yourself killed!" Juliette looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"I have to do this," I told her, "he took my baby from me

"no you don't," she told me, "Terra, your son didn't..." I grabbed my bag and went passed her. "Terra!" she yelled after me. I shot her a look and she went flying in to the guest room and the door slammed shut.

"I'm sorry," I whispered before I ran down the stairs and out of the house.

**~OO~**

I kept my hood up as I walked to the boarding gate. I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and picked up my pace as I heard my flight get called.

"Excuse me ma'am we need to check your bag," a TSA guy stopped me. I shot him a lethal look as he turned me around. He looked to be in his early thirties to late twenties. His brown eyes dropped down to my collar bone and saw my tattoo. He turned very pale and woged, He was a Zauberbiest. I dropped my lethal look and gave him my bag.

_why a Zauberbiest? _I thought. the last person I ever wanted to think about popped into my mind.

"It's just cloths," I told the guy. He took my bag nervously and searched it. Once he had gone through it he nodded and handed it back to me.

"Have a good flight ma'am," he said and handed me my bag. I took my bag and I walked off. I started feeling the emotions I had been suppressing for months. I wanted to scream and cry in that very spot. I stopped walking and I took in a few breaths.

_not yet, _I told myself. I could feel the walls I put up begin to crack. _you can cry when this is all over. _I took in another deep breath and started walking again. I found my gate and went to the end of the line. I didn't really pay attention to what was going on around me. All I could think about was the last two times I left Portland. The first time I was with my Aunt and I had no intentions of returning to Portland. The second time I knew I was coming back but I didn't know I was pregnant at the time. This time I know I won't becoming back because after I killed the king, I doubted the Hundjägers would leave me alive.

"Enjoy your flight," The women taking the tickets smiled to the person in front of me. I looked behind me and I half hoped Sean would be there. I hoped he had changed his mind. most of all I hoped I could see him one last time. I sighed when I didn't see him he was always hard to miss. he was a big guy and he was always dressed nicely. Once I got up to the women taking the tickets I gave her my ticket and walked off. I didn't give her time to say a word or check it. I knew where I was going because it was the same gate as last time.

_Just go back!_ a part of me yelled. _you know the truth just go back and live your life!_

_Shut up! I have to do this! _I thought. I walked down the long hallway to the plane.

_You'll die and you'll never see your friends and family again! _the flight attendants at the plane's entrance smiled and greeted people on the plane.

_I don't have a family! _I walked on to the plane and dropped into my seat. My stitches stung when I hit the seat. I groaned and held my center.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice spoke. I looked up and there stood a women only a couple years older than I was with a large bag and a new baby. her little girl had to only be a couple of weeks old.

"I'm fine," I told her. she nodded and turned to put her bag in the over head compartment. "let me help you with that," I said as I grabbed her bag.

"Thank you so much," she smiled as I shoved it in the over head compartment. My stitches began to stung worse.

"So what's her name?" I asked as I noted the pink onesie.

"Grace," she smiled, "she wasn't suppose to be here for another month so I decided to visit my parents before she was born." she turned her smile to her daughter, "but I'm glad she's here." I closed the door as I started feeling the urge to cry again. "I'm Susan by the way," she held her free hand out to me.

"Terra," I shook her hand, "have a good flight," I told her and I went back to my seat.

"you too," she smiled. I sat down just as the flight attendants started their routine.

_"good evening ladies and gentlemen," _she said in a cheery tone. I looked out the window and I closed my eyes. I wanted this over but I knew it would take much longer than I want. I was okay with that I just wanted the king dead.

_"enjoy your nonstop flight to Florida," _the flight attendant said.

**~OO~**

The hours passed slowly and soon people were falling asleep. well everyone but Susan and her daughter Grace. Grace was screaming like hell do to the presser in her ears. Not many people were bothered by it surprisingly. Most people were watching the movie or sleeping with their music playing. everyone who was actually bothered by Grace's crying didn't say anything all but one jackass business man.

"Will you shut it up!" he yelled at Susan again.

"I'm sorry I don't know how to make her stop," Susan said. The guy was sitting in front of me so I was half tempted to strangle him. I looked back at Grace and her mother. Susan looked stressed as she tried to clam her child. I took off my sweater and dropped it in the seat next to mine as I got up. I walked down the isle and dropped down to her side.

"Rub here just below her ears," I demonstrated on myself, "It relives the presser," She nodded and did as I said. Grace soon stopped crying and was now very calm.

"How did you learn how to do that?" she asked me with a relived expression.

"Just something a friend told me," I told her.

"thank you," she smiled.

"no problem," I smiled back.

"would you like to sit with us?" Susan asked.

"I would love too," I smiled. I sat down next her "so you live in Florida?" I asked her.

"With my boyfriend," she smiled, "were getting married in a month and a half. what about you?" she asked.

"I'm just going to Florida to pick up some things before I jump onto another plane."

"where are you going?" she asked with a smile.

"Austria, I'm meeting a friend there."

* * *

**Florida? what's in Florida? wait wasn't her aunt from Florida?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so so so so so so sorry this took so long. My laptop crashed I had tests projects and other shit going on. Just because I wasn't writing didn't mean I wasn't thinking about it though. I had a lot of shit involving school not to long ago. It doesn't help that I have school starting up soon as well. plus procrastination and writers block plus I thought of a Divergent fanfiction. again I am so sorry that this too so long. and I can't promise that It won't happen again. I'll be working on two different fanfictions at the same time. plus school work and reading Insurgent before the movie comes out. **

* * *

I took in a deep breath a let it out slowly as I left the airport. The air was hot and humid for a December night. Of course I was in Florida this is indeed Christmas weather.

_Christmas, another thing my son won't see. _I held my hand out in to the air and called for the closets cab. when the cab stopped I threw my small bag into the back seat with me and I flopped down into the seat. It was a bad idea because my stiches started to stink. I groaned and held on my center.

"Where to, Ma'am?" I told the cab driver the location and we were off. I held my center till the pain subsided. I sighed once the pain was gone. I ran my thumb over the scar that was left behind after my son was taken out of my body. a lump formed in my throat when I remembered the day I realized that he was real.

xxx

I walked back and forth across the room and I vented my annoyance to Miesner.

"The doctor is a fucking moron!" I snapped. "There is no way I'm pregnant because I can't have children!"

"Did you have sex with Renard?" he asked as he cleaned his gun. I stopped and sent him a glare; I didn't want him to know the truth. If he had found out who knows what could happen.

"You know we hate each other and that I can't even think about that without feeling sick!" I half lied. Still the thought of someone touching me that way turned my stomach, but when I thought of Sean touching me that way. I started feeling sick and I ran to the bathroom. I got to the sink and I started throwing up. I wiped my mouth and looked at my reflection I had been sick like this for months and I still didn't believe what that doctor said. I turned on the water and I rinsed out the sink and my mouth.

_Maybe I'm being poisoned, _I thought, _maybe I'm sick and the tests only say I'm pregnant. _I straightened up and I flattened out my shirt. As I did I felt a small knot on my abdomen. I looked down at my stomach and saw the small knot. I lifted up my shirt and dead center was my forming bump. Part of me kept trying to say it was something else but I knew. I knew at that moment that little knot was my baby. A small smile form on my lips and I touched it. It was real, my baby was real. Tears started rolling down my face. I put my hands around my swelling center and I ran my thumb over the bump. I had read a few thing about the hybride in my father's books. fear started to fill me then because my baby was the first in centuries.

"Is everything alright?" I looked up and there was Miesner, who was leaning against the door jam. I pulled down my shirt and turned serious. I told myself to play it off that I still didn't believe I was pregnant. even though I knew now and that my baby's existence was forbidden. Both wesen and Grimm had agreed that a child like mine should never exist.

"I told you I couldn't even think about it without getting sick," I lied. I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Leave the Laufer," he told me.

"Is that a threat?" I said with a lethal tone.

"I stayed in the Laufer and I lost everyone I loved; even my fiancé," he told me, "you are a lot farther along than her was when she died." My lethal side of me left and all I felt was sorrow for him.

"You know I can't leave," I looked down at the ground, "but I have to make sure no one goes after Sean and his daughter again." Misner sighed and looked me in the eye.

"You have protected the man you loved and his child from a distance long enough. Now let him protect you and your child while he is by your side."

"I'm a Grimm and he's wesen," I told him, "this… this was never supposed to happen. There are laws against a Grimm and a wesen being together. Hell the council hated Nick being friends with a couple of wesen. What do you think they'll do when they find out about this?" I pressed my hand against my swelling bump. "If anyone finds out that I'm pregnant with a wesen's child; let alone a royal child. Both me and my child are dead." Miesner gave me a serious look.

"If you stay you'll defiantly die," his grip on my arm tightened. "but I have fought along both of your sides before. if anyone can protect your child it's both of you together,"

"but my extra Grimm abilities that we worked hard to get are gone," I told him.

"maybe they will awaken once your child is born," he told me, "just pray that no one is dumb enough to come after you while your with child,"

XXX

_If only Miesner had been right. _A tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away fast. The cab pulled to the curb and I paid the driver and got out fast. I walked into the storage facility. The clerk was passed out completely at his desk snoring loudly. It was good because I didn't want to be disturbed by anyone. I walked down to the hall and found my aunt's storage container; I took the key out of my pocket and unlocked it. I pushed the door open and there inside were my dad's Grimm books. My aunt told me when her parents died; they had split the books between the two of them. Since my aunt wanted nothing to do with being a Grimm in the beginning she gave most of her books to my dad. After my dad died she got them.

"Please dad have something," I begged. I opened a trunk and only found a few guns. I took one of the hand guns that my dad had stored in the truck. I checked the gun seeing if it was working then stuffed it in the waist band of my jeans. I closed the trunk and moved onto the one next to it. I opened it and this one was full of books. I pulled out the first book on top and flipped through it. the book only contained thing about wesen and the hybride. I set the book aside and flipped through book after book for hours. When I was finished with the last book, I threw it across the room and screamed out of frustration. I couldn't learn anything about the royals, none of the books could help me. I needed to get into the castle and I needed to know how the king was guarded. I had nothing that could help me kill the king. At this point I wasn't even surprised. I doubted anyone even attempted to kill a royal. If they had tried they would have failed and were killed. The only person that I knew of that was successful in killing two royals left me months ago. I closed my eyes and tried to push back the aching in my chest. As my eyes were closed I heard the sound of high heels clicking towards the storage the container. I jumped up to my feet and turned off the lights. I hide myself behind the boxes and pulled my gun out. I heard the heels walk into the room and the light came on. Soon a tall blond woman walked into my view. I put a round in the chamber and aimed my gun at the back of her head.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I said in a lethal tone. She turned to me and smiled brightly like she was smarter than me. She smiled like she knew something that I didn't. I didn't trust her at all.

"My name is Elisabeth and we have a friend in common," she said with a thick English accent. I kept my gun aimed at her head as she woged. She wasn't like any Hexenbeist I'd ever seen but I didn't let her see any emotion come across my face.

"I don't have any friends," I said in a lethal tone.

"Then what would you call Sean Renard?" my jaw tightened as anger boiled in my stomach. he sent her here, he knew what I was doing and planning and he sent someone to stop me. I hated Sean at that moment our son was dying and he was trying to stop me from getting his revenge.

"Did he send you?" I asked through my teeth wanting to confirm what I already knew.

"No he has no idea I'm here." She sat on the desk and looked at me. she was lying I could feel it in my gut. I kept my gun fixed on her head. "Why are you here?" she asked me "shouldn't you be at your son's side?" my stomach churned as she brought up my son.

"do you talk about him," I said through my teeth. The Grimm blood in me told me to put the bullet in her head now and stop asking questions. "it's none of your business why I'm not!"

"So you're here miles away for what exactly?" she leaned forward and pressed her lips together. She was taunting me she wanted to push me and see how far I would go.

"That too is none of your business," I put my gun in my waist band refusing to satisfy her. I turned my back to her and started putting my father's books back in their trunks. I was done here and there was no point in me staying.

"I can help you get your revenge," she said with out hesitation. I froze in my place and nearly dropped the books in my hands.

"What did you say?" I asked her. I turned around to look at her. she seemed to have the same aura about her. she was calm yet kept the I'm more clever than you'll ever know vibe about her.

"I can help you with your revenge," Elisabeth pulled a folded slip of paper out of her pocket. "This is the king's personal schedule. This is all you need to get to the king." I looked at the paper and didn't bother to reach for it.

"What do you want for it?" I asked knowing that Hexenbiests are in only for themselves.

"All I want is that you get this done fast and get back to your child," She handed me the paper and I took it from her hands. She got off the desk and started walking out of the storage container.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked her. Elisabeth stopped and gave me a look that I had seen on my own face many times. it was pain of loosing a child.

"I know what it's like to _nearly_ loose a son because of that man," she said sadly, "mine almost died quite a few times but each time I made him pay," she looked me in the eye where I could see that she was far older than she seemed. "he needs to finally pay before he claims another life," she said and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it was January when I last updated but I haven't really had the Grimm Bug right now it's a Divergent one. but here it is! also I am getting into a Stucky (Steve/Bucky) thing so who knows what the hell is going on.**

* * *

I folded the paper and placed it in my pocket. I decided that it would be a last resort because, well, how could I trust a Hexenbeist?I Closed the door to the storage container and turned off the lights. I was tired and I would need at least some sleep if I wanted to kill the king. I sat down with my back to the door. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and turned it on. I had it off because everyone kept blowing up my phone with calls and texts. Once it was on it told me I had forty new voice mail messages seventy-five missed calls and over a hundred texts. I frowned when I saw that last one was yesterday.

_They finally gave up, good. _I went to turn off my phone went a picture message alerted me. I frowned again as I read Rosalee's names across the screen. I opened the message and my throat began to close. It was a picture of my son and he was still hooked up to the machines keeping him alive. The picture also came with a message from her.

_You should be with him, _I turned off my phone and I shoved it back into my pocket. I closed my eyes and forced back my tears that threatened to spill over. _No don't cry! You can't cry yet._ I opened my eyes and my anger started boiling inside me. The metallic walls started rattling. _I'm going to kill him. _I turned my cell phone on and I started dialing the first number I can think of that I knew was here. I grabbed an old military duffle bag and started packing my weapons.

"Hello?" someone picked up the phone.

"Damion how is my favorite Naiad?" I smiled.

"Terra," I could hear his distaste in his voice. "What do you want?"

"Just passage to Vienna,"

"Vienna?!" he said. "Why the hell am I going all the way to Austria?" my jaw tightened.

"Personal reasons,"

"Look I know you're an Endezeichen if you kill any Wesen,"

"I'm not," I said in a lethal tone, "I'm going after a Kehrseite" Damion was silent for a while.

"Fine but after this I don't owe you anymore favors," he told me. "I'm at dock seven"

"You never owed me one," I told him and I hung up. I took my bag and head out to meet Damion.

**Renard's POV**

I handed Rosalee's cell phone back to her.

"Do you think she saw it?" She asked me.

"I hope so," I frowned and I looked at my small son. I sighed and placed my hand on the small tank. "The paper work should be all signed saying that you have all temporary control in what happens to him." I told her.

"I'll let you know if his condition changes," Rosalee told me.

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem. Just bring her back." I looked at her then back at my son.

"Don't go anywhere while I'm gone Aaron. I'm bringing mom back."

**~Terra's POV~**

Damion stood next to his boat and checked his watch as I walked up to him. He was still just as untrusting and impatient as the day we met in the tunnels in Portland.

"Terra," he looked down on me.

"You ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah but there is just the reason of why am I smuggling you to Vienna?" I stopped next to him and looked at the frat ship in front of me.

"I don't go around asking about your business do I?" I asked him.

"It is when you're going off to murder someone!" he snapped at me.

"I told you I wasn't going after any Wesen didn't I?" I shot him a lethal look.

"That makes it even worse!"

"I pay you enough right?" I was tired of him asking questions. He didn't answer, "Now stop asking questions. My reasons are my own now when are we leaving?"

"We were just waiting for you." I nodded and we boarded the ship. It will take a few weeks to get from Florida to Miami but I was willing to wait. The King will still be dead by the end of the winter.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**So this story is going to be a lot shorter than the last two. And if I didn't say this already I am so sorry. I was thinking of Divergent so I'm going to be trying belt out a chapter for each as much as I can. And also leave it to me to obsess over actors that are older… and taller…. Much taller than me. **


End file.
